


all day

by sinfulchihuahua0602



Series: comfortember 2020 [1]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Cutting, Gen, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27885271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfulchihuahua0602/pseuds/sinfulchihuahua0602
Summary: day 1 prompt:rescue
Series: comfortember 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2041828
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	all day

Pain flares and sparks through Hiccup’s body, spreading like fire, matching to the slice of Ryker’s sword as it drags along his skin, blood blooming in its wake. He grits his teeth against a cry, hands clenching, and he tugs against the chains around his wrists desperately. 

“You’re going to tell us where the Dragoneye is,” Ryker says, slowly starting another slice down Hiccup’s side. “I can do this all day.”

“I’m afraid you don’t have all day, brother,” comes a familiar, smooth voice from behind Ryker. His sword pulls away as Ryker turns around and Hiccup gasps, falling limp in the chains, looking up from his kneeling position to see Viggo striding up. 

An irrational hope lights in him - Viggo isn’t ruthless. Viggo won’t cut him over and over, Viggo will be merciful. He isn’t sadistic like Krogan or Johann, isn’t unfeeling like Ryker. Hiccup watches the two, meeting Viggo’s gaze briefly when he glances down at him. 

“Viggo…” Ryker says warningly. “I’m interrogating the prisoner. You never seem to get answers out of him.”

Viggo smiles, stopping in front of Hiccup, crouching down, tilting Hiccup’s chin up with one finger. He meets green eyes glazed with pain, then examines the bruises and cuts littering his skin. “You’re impatient,” Viggo says, letting Hiccup go and standing up, turning to face Ryker. “This is a long game. Physical torture is a rather crude way of getting answers, and it won’t work for Hiccup.”

Ryker frowns. “And you can get answers from him?”

Viggo shrugs. “He’s been far more receptive to my plans in the past, hasn’t he? It does appear as if your methods aren’t working.”

Ryker growls, but he backs down, glaring at Viggo. “If you say so, little brother.”

Viggo smirks as Ryker turns and starts walking away, casting a dubious glance back at them. He turns back to Hiccup, who looks almost _hopeful_ as Viggo starts unlocking the chains.

Hiccup feels the last chain on his ankle unlock and be pulled off, and then Viggo moves around in front of him. He looks up, pain throbbing and stinging throughout his body, covered in blood and dirt, and doesn’t think about the consequences. He’s rescued from Ryker, from Krogan and Johann, however backwards it is, and can’t help but feel anything except relief flood through him.

He slumps forward with a soft sigh, feeling Viggo catch him, and Hiccup closes his eyes as Viggo picks him up and starts walking.


End file.
